Rock (scenery)
This article is about numerous cosmetic and quest scenery rocks, for other types of rocks, please see Rock A rock '''or '''rocks are decorative scenery which can be found all over Gielinor. Rocks which have been mined and are temporarily empty can be referred to ask rocks. There are others that can be found which never contain any ore. These are usually called empty rocks. Rocks in the Underground Pass can be mined for the item rocks, which is used in the quest. Locations Some rock locations include: * Desert Mining Camp - The Rocks have a climb option. Players get the following message if they take damage while climbing them: :"You start climbing the rocky elevation. :You slip a little and tumble the rest of the way down the slope." * Digsite * Grand Tree dungeon - Daconia rocks * Rock in western Kharazi Jungle, the entrance to Legends caverns * Upper Legends caverns, Carved Rocks * Lower Legends caverns, a rock acts as a "Dragon Eye" on the mini map. A red crystal is used on it to produce glowing red crystal - These rocks look somehow manufactured.. * Various Mines *Skavid caves - the rocks in dark area must be searched for a tunnel out * Around Shilo Village, includes a special rock called "Rocks" that when mined give the message Nothing interesting happens and when searched: : "You find nothing of interest." (players unable to get Volencia Moss) : "Small amounts of herb moss are growing at the base of this rock" (player finding Volencia Moss, drops on the rock) * Underground Pass (Mining rocks, trapped rocks and agility rocks) * White Wolf Mountain Gnome glider Underground Pass Stone Plaques Rocks are featured heavily during Underground Pass quest. They are traversed by mining, climbing and swinging over them with a rope. Some of the rocks contain writings on Iban, which have been "scratched into the rocks by bare hands". All those who thirst for knowledge Bow down to the lord. All you that crave eternal life Come and meet your God. For no man nor beast can cast a spell Against the wake of eternal hell. Most men do live in fear of death That it might steal their soul. Some work and pray to shield their life From the ravages of the cold. But only those who embrace the end Can truly make their lfie extend. And when all hope begins to fade look above and use nature as your aid And now our God has given us One who is from our own. A saviour who once sat upon His father's glorious thrown. It is in your name that we will lead the attack Iban son of Zamorak! Near Tomb of Iban is a rock with the following text: Leave this battered corpse be For now he lives as spirit alone Let his flesh rest and become one with the earth As it is the soil that shall rise to protect him Only as flesh becomes dust, as wood becomes ash... ..will Iban's corpse embrace nature and finally rest Old Journal replicas The following texts on platforms are also found in Old Journal: Ibans Shadow Then came the hard part: recreating the parts of a man that cannot be seen or touched: those intangible things that are life itself. Using all the mystical force that I could muster, I performed the ancient ritual of Incantia, a spell so powerful that it nearly stole the life from my frail and withered body. Opening my eyes again, I saw the three demons that had been summoned. Standing in a triangle, their energy was focused on the doll. These demons would be the keepers of Iban's shadow. Black as night, their shared spirit would follow his undead body like an angel of death. Last parts of the chapter on Iban's conscience: Crumbling some of the dove's bones onto the doll, I cast my mind's eye onto Iban's body. My ritual was complete, soon he would be coming to life. I, Kardia, had resurrected the legendary Iban, the most powerful evil being ever to take human form. And I alone knew that the same process that I had used to create him, was also capable of destroying him. But now I was exhausted. As I closed my eyes to sleep, I was settled by a strange feeling of contentment anticipation of the evil that Iban would soon unleash. Examines Rocks have several different examine options: * A rocky outcrop * A small rocky outcrop * More rocks! * A moss covered rock (Tai Bwo Wannai mine) * You should be able to move these * Scripture has been carved into the rock * Some rocks are close to the egde * A small pile of stones * Strange rocks - who knows why they're wanted? ''(Desert Mining Camp mine) * ''A large boulder blocking the stream (in the final section of Legends caverns) * The remains of a large rock See also Category:Legend's Quest Category:Underground Pass Category:Harmful scenery Category:Watchtower Category:Scenery Category:Mining Category:Jungle Potion Category:Shilo Village Category:Tourist Trap